For me?
by Nut Bin
Summary: Kembali kudapati sepucuk surat di dalam lokerku, haaa sekarang apa lagi? Aku hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasku sembari menatap surat itu dengan datar. [OOC, Typo, mainstream, review, read, favorite, NaruHina (y)] new summary, new genre :D
1. Chapter 1

**(Author intro)**

**A-a..ano.. Nut masih baru di sini dan ini cerita debut Nut.**

**Y-y..yang..yang tadi Nut publish lupa belum diedit, jadi maklum kalo berantakan + aneh **

**Gomen gomen gomeeen.. Nut No Baka! ToT**

**Yang sekarang udah Nut edit, tapi mungkin bakal tetep berantakan + aneh **

**Jadi, Nut mohon read sama reviews dari para senpai ^^**

**So, here's the story!**

**For Me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreekk Srrrkk Srrk

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris mendengar suara itu. Jadi benar, ini sudah yang ke.. 6. Haha.. mengapa aku bodoh sekali ya? Hey kau.. yang ada di balik semak-semak, keluarlah!

Tch, mereka merepotkan saja. Aku hanya dapat membuang nafas kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi ini. Ya, ini sudah yang ke enam kalinya aku mendapatkan surat dari _'pengagum rahasia'_.

Aku bingung, di sini sebenarnya yang bodoh itu siapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!"

Ku putarkan tubuhku tatkala mendapat sapaan selamat pagi dari arah sampingku. Shion, dia anak yang ramah, bukan hanya itu. Dia juga cantik, pintar, dan juga kaya. Jadi pantas saja dia mempunyai banyak penggemar kan?

"O-oh, Shion-chan. Kau rajin sekali!"

"Ehehe.. tidak juga"

Cklek

Shion membuka pintu lokernya yang tepat berada di samping lokerku. Oh, benar! Aku sampai lupa mau mengambil buku Biologiku. Dasar Hinata no baka. Ku putar kunci yang tergantung pada pintu lokerku.

Pluk

Dua buah amplop terjatuh di saat yang bersamaan tetapi dari tempat yang berbeda. Yaitu dari lokerku dan loker milik Shion. Warna amplop dari surat kami juga sama, yaitu berwarna merah muda. Ckck sekarang apalagi?

Ku buka surat itu, dan yeah.. benar! Ini surat penggemar lagi. Terus ku baca susunan kata-kata pada selembar kertas itu dengan seksama sampai paragraf terakhir. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dengan wajahku yang memerah, tetapi dalam detik itu juga senyumanku luntur saat membaca kalimat terakhir di pojok sebelah kiri surat itu. _'My lovely Shion' _

Segera dengan cepat ku lipat kembali surat itu dan memasukannya kembali pada amplop berwarna merah muda tadi. Ku serahkan itu tepat di depan wajah Shion.

"A-..ano.. sepertinya penggemarmu salah memasukan surat lagi"

Shion yang sedang membaca surat lain di tangannya pun terkejut saat pandangannya terhalangi oleh sebuah amplop merah muda yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Shion memberhentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan.. meminta maaf?

"Ah.. Hinata-chan bilang 'lagi' ? Apakah penggemarku sudah sering salah memasukan surat mereka?"

"E-e-etooo.. sekarang sudah 7 surat yang salah masuk ke lokerku. Haha"

"Benarkah?! Ah.. gomenasai Hinata-chan!"

Shion membungkuk tepat Sembilan puluh derajat di hadapanku. Eh, dia ini kenapa? Ya walaupun aku kesal juga karena banyak surat nyasar masuk ke dalam lokerku. Belum lagi aku yang dengan bodohnya selalu menanggapi surat itu seolah itu benar-benar untukku.

"E-Eh, Shion-chan. Yang salah itu para _secret admirer_-mu"

"Tidak.. tidak.. pokoknya aku harus minta maaf. Itu pasti sangat merepotkan 'kan?"

Ya, itu sangat merepotkan. Ingin rasanya aku berkata seperti itu, tapi apa daya. Belum juga aku berkata seperti itu, wajah Shion sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Argh, ini kan salah para penggemarnya itu!

"E-eh.. sudahlah Shion-chan! Aku juga salah. Aku tidak memberikan surat-surat nyasar itu padamu. Tetapi aku malah membuangnya. Hehehe… padahalkan seharusnya aku mengembalikannya padamu"

Aku hanya dapat menggaruk pipiku yang tak terasa gatal tetapi entah mengapa selalu memerah ini. Shion masih tersenyum bersalah padaku lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula.

Mata itu, kami mempunyai mata yang hampir sama. Ya, hampir… jadi jangan salahkan para penggemarnya yang keliru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ah.. Shion-chan. Sepertinya mereka takut padaku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja"

Kalau kalian bertanya aku sedang apa. Sekarang aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah menemani Shion menemui pengagum rahasianya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Hinata-chan!"

Saat aku sedang berjalan akan keluar dari taman ini, Shion berteriak mencegahku. Haa.. aku tidak tega. Apalagi saat mendengar ceritanya tadi pagi. Katanya dia juga kemarin mendapat surat dari _pengagum rahasianya_, tetapi kalian bisa tebak. Yang datang adalah segerombolan wanita merepotkan yang membenci Shion.

"U-um.. baiklah aku akan menunggu disana saja!"

Kataku sembari menunjuk bangku yang ada di koridor dekat taman. Shion mengangguk lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari si pengagum rahasia.

Ku lanjutkan langkah kakiku sembari tersenyum geli. Hihihi apakah saat itu aku juga terlihat menggelikan seperti Shion? Berjalan memutar tak jelas dengan mata yang menyisiri taman mencari seseorang yang bahkan kita tak tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Bruk

Haah.. sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan di sini? Setelah menyamankan posisi dudukku, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan melihat koridor setiap kelas yang sedikit gelap karena hanya tersinari oleh cahaya mentari sore. Tidak ada hal menarik, ku angkat bahuku lalu ku tolehkan lagi kepalaku ke sebelah kiri. Tidak ada yang menaa..rik-

GUBRAKK!

I-i..ittai! Ish.. kuusap pelan pantatku yang mendarat mulus denan kecepatan 50cm per detik tadi. S-s…siapa dia?! Ku tatap tajam pria yang sedang duduk santai di bangku yang kududuki tadi. Dan… s-sejak kapan dia ada di sana?!

Pria itu hanya dapat tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal itu. Rambut blonde, dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel pada pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Berkulit tan dengan bekas luka cakaran yang membentuk kumis kucing di pipinya. Dia juga berpakaian layaknya seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. A..ap-apakah dia… SILUMAN KUCING?!

Saat sedang asyik berkecamuk dengan segala pikiran yang ada di kepalaku, sebuah tangan besar nan kekar terulur di depan wajahku. Ku tatap kosong tangan yang tergantung bebas di depanku ini.

"Ayo bangun!"

Bangun? Oiya! Segera ku terima uluran tangan pria asing ini. Ckckc.. aku sampai lupa untuk bangun saking terkejutnya oleh kehadiran siluman kucing ini.

Setelah berdiri tegak, ku tepuk-tepuk pelan rok seragamku yang sedikit kotor karena debu di lantai. Kembali ku lihat pria di hadapanku ini, dia cukup tampan untuk ukuran kucing. Ups, apa yang barusanku bicarakan?!

"Hei, apakah orang itu temanmu?"

Siluman kucing ini bertanya padaku sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada Shion yang masih berdiri tegak di taman.

"I-iya, dia temanku"

Aku ikut memfokuskan pandanganku pada Shion yang menurutku terlihat menyedihkan itu. Aku jadi merasa iba. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang idola. Apakah aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shion jika aku seorang idola?

"Tapi kalian mirip"

Pria asing di sampingku ini kembali bicara sembari memandang aku dan Shion bergantian. Mata kami bersibobrok. OH GOD! HE'S SO PERFECT!

"Y-ya, mata kami memang mirip. Tapi warna rambut kami kontras sekali"

"Yah itu benar, dan pirang selalu terlihat lebih mempesona"

Tanpa kusadari ku tajamkan pandanganku pada pria yang sedang meniup-niupkan poninya angkuh dengan seringai yang terlukis di bibirnya. Pirang selalu terlihat lebih mempesona ya?

"U-um..Ya, itu benar"

Ku tundukan wajahku setelah mengatakan itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini. Tch, dasar siluman kucing aku sumpahi kau tidak akan kembali menjadi wujud aslimu! Aku berlari kencang melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang semakin ku melangkah semakinku tertelan oleh kegelapan.

Ckck.. kenapa innerku selalu bersikap bertolak belakang dengan sikap yang selalu ku tunjukan pada orang-orang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku perhatikan dengan seksama seseorang berambut indgo dengan matanya yang beriris pucat. Ku elus pelan bagian rambutnya yang ada pada bidang datar yang memantulkan cahaya ini.

Rambut itu, terlalu gelap. Memberikan kesan suram, tidak seperti blonde. Haruskah ku warnai rambutku dengan warna Biru langit agar terlihat cerah dan ceria sama halnya dengan blonde? Haaah.. pemikiran macam apa itu?!

Kembali kutatap cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Mata itu, benar-benar terlihat pucat. Apakah aku harus mengoperasi warna irisku? Hufff.. Kembali ku buang nafasku secara perlahan. Baka! Hentikan Hinata! Kau harus mensyukuri apa yang telah kami-sama berikan padamu.

Senyumanku sedikit mengembang setelah menyemangati diriku sendiri. Hihihi.. ternyata aku juga lumayan cantik saat tersenyum. Yah, kau cantik Hinata. Setidaknya itu yang keluargaku katakan.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang berniat menemui Shion. Tetapi saat kakiku baru saja melangkah masuk ke taman, dapat ku lihat dua orang berambut blonde dengan gender yang berbeda sedang asyik bercengkrama.

Oh, jadi pria berambut blonde itu penggemarnya Shion, bukan siluman kucing. Hahaha.. kenapa tingkat kebodohanku menjadi parah seperti ini?

"Hinata-chan!"

Baru saja aku akan membalikan tubuh untuk meninggalkan taman ini, suara lembut Shion memberhentikanku. Ada apa lagi? Bukankah dia sudah bertemu dengan penggemarnya? Bukan hatersnya? Jadi aku sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi di sini.

"Kemarilah-"

"A-a..a-a-ano..Gomen ne Shion-chan aku harus menonton pertandingan adikku"

Ini pertama kali, ini pertama kalinya aku memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Aku tahu ini tak sopan, dan ini tak di ajarkan di keluargaku. T-tapi.. argh! Entahlah apa alasanku melakukan itu.

Aku kembali berlari meninggalkan Shion dan penggemar rahasianya di taman belakang sekolah. Yah, sekarang sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Hahaha

"Hanabi-chan, mari kita bertanding karate!"

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung menghampiri Hanabi adikku yang sedang berlatih karate di halaman belakang rumahku yang bergaya tradisional Jepang ini. Ya ya ya, baiklah. Aku berbohong mengenai 'menonton pertandingan adikku' tadi.

Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali memukul orang atau dipukul orang saat ini, dan aku memilih orang itu adalah adikku sendiri Hanabi. Hahaha miris sekali kan? Teganya aku kepada adikku sendiri. Aku ini juara karate tingkat Nasional, sedangkan adikku? Dia masih sabuk cokelat. Hahaha jadi jangan harap aku kena pukul olehnya.

Aku berganti pakaian menggunakan seragam karate dengan terburu-buru di balik bilik yang di sediakan di pojok halaman ini. Ku ambil sabuk hitamku yang tergantung di bilik ini. Ku ikat erat pada pinggangku, sangat erat.

Sudah siap, aku keluar dari balik bilik ini. Dapat ku lihat Hanabi yang sedang menatapku bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk ikut lomba karate saja aku di bujuk habis-habisan oleh tou-san, dan sekarang aku malah mengajak Hanabi bertanding.

Aku berjalan mendekati Hanabi yang berada di tengah halaman ini. Saat sudah dekat, Hanabi sedikit berlari menubruk tubuhku lalu memelukku dengan erat. Eh, dia ini kenapa?

"Hihihi.. Hana-chan, tak perlu setakut itu melawan nee-chan"

Ku balas pelukan Hanabi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Baka! Hinata-nee BAKA!"

"Kau tahu, itu tidak sopan Hana-chan"

"Aku tahu"

"Um?"

Hanabi menjawab pernyataanku dengan kalimat ambigu. Dia tahu? Dia tahu apa? Ku hentikan tepukanku pada punggungnya.

"Menangislah Hinata-nee"

Tuk!

Ku pukul pelan kening adikku ini. Ahaha apa yang dia bicarakan? Kenapa aku harus menangis? Mendapatkan pukulan di keningnya, Hanabi menatapku dengan tajam. Dia benar-benar mirip sepupuku Hyuuga Neji. Sebenarnya dia adikku atau adik Neji-nii sih?

"Auwwh!"

"Kenapa aku harus menangis?"

"Karena-"

"Sudahlah, cepat bertanding denganku!"

Lagi, aku memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Argh, ampuni aku kami-sama! Ku lepaskan pelukan Hanabi lalu tersenyum lembut pada adikku yang masih menampilkan raut kebingungannya ini.

"Baiklah!"

Hanabi akhirnya menyetujui ajakanku. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapanku lalu ia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Oh, tidak pakai salam? Baiklah. Mengikuti Hanabi, aku juga memasang kuda-kudaku.

Hanabi langsung maju menyerangku. Hey.. ini seperti tinju, bukan karate. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku bisa memukul wajah seseorang sekarang juga- !

Buk!

….

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata mengalir lemah dari iris mata lavender ini. Kepalan tangan Hanabi masih ada di pipi sebelah kiriku. Ya, aku di pukul oleh adikku sendiri dan aku menangis. Ha.. ha.. haa.. mana si juara karate tingkat nasional? MANAAA?!

Grep

Hanabi dengan sigap langsung memelukku dengan erat. Kosong, aku hanya dapat menatap kosong ke depan, tak ada yang kupikirkan. Hanabi mengusap-usap pelan punggungku, tapi aku masih belum membalas pelukannya. Aku masih diam terbeku

"Akhirnya, kau menangis juga Nee-chan"

"Jahat, kau jahat Hanabi-chan!"

"Gomen ne nee-chan"

Dengan cepat ku peluk erat adikku satu-satunya ini. Kami sudah sering begini, saling berpelukan dan menangis dalam diam. Khususnya Hanabi, dia tak pernah merasakan pelukan hangat seorang ibu, jadi aku harus bersedia memeluknya seperti seorang ibu.

"Hinata-nee cantik, cantik, cantik, cantik"

Air mataku bercucuran semakin deras karena perlakuan adikku ini. Entahlah aku harus berterima kasih atau mengutuknya. Kembali ku eratkan pelukanku.

Arigatou baka imouto

**-TBC-**

**Arigatou yang udah bacaaaa! ^^ *bow**

**Huaa.. Gimana-gimana?**

**Jelek ya? OOC? Typo? Freak? Absurd? Mainstream?**

**Mind to review?**

**Arigatou gozaimashtaaa!**

**-see you latter- *naik elang**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author intro)**

**H-hi! Apakah ada yang nunggu Chap 2 dari cerita 'For me?' ?**

**Ekeke~ Nut harap ada ya! ^^**

**Sebelumnya makasih buat para senpai yang gak ngacangin cerita Nut yang freak ini. Walaupun Cuma di baca, tanpa meninggalkan jejak :')**

**Dan makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review, favorite, sama follow. Nut seneng banget!**

**Nut harap di Chap 2 ini lebih banyak senpai yang buka suara :D**

**Ok.. check this out!**

**For Me? (Chapter 2)**

.

.

.

"Ya, sampai di sini. Apa ada yang ditanyakan?"

Dengan rasa ragu yang memenuhi rongga hati, ku angkat tanganku ke atas meminta perhatian dari sang guru yang baru saja selesai menerangkan materi di depan kelas dengan mulutnya yang tertutup penuh oleh sebuah masker.

"Ya? Mau bertanya apa Hyuuga?"

"A-..a-ano sensei, aku ingin ijin ke toilet"

Ku turunkan tanganku dengan cepat lalu memainkan jariku di bawah meja dengan cemas. Malu! Sungguh! Aku sangat malu! Aaargh! Teman-teman sekelasku menahan tawa setelah mendengar penuturanku tadi. Bunuh saja aku!

.

.

.

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kelas setelah mendapat ijin dari Kakashi sensei. Dari luar sini dapat ku dengar suara gelak tawa di dalam kelas. Haaaa… aku malu sekali!

Sudah lumayan jauh, suara gelak tawa tadi sudah tak menyapa gendang telingaku. Ku hela nafasku sebentar berusaha menenangkan diriku yang gelisah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!

Ku tolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tulisan toilet yang biasanya tergantung di depan sebuah pintu. Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kakiku di lantai 3 selain ke kelas dan ke kantin, ya aku pindah kelas sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dan aku belum tahu letak toilet di lantai ini.

Apakah aku harus menggunakan toilet lantai bawah? Oh… tentu saja tidak mungkin dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini! Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, kembali ku langkahkan kakiku. Berbeda dengan tadi, sekarang aku tidak berlari, melainkan berjalan dengan kaki yang merapat. Aku sudah tidak tahaaa- !

TOILET

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK KAMI-SAMA! KAU MEMANG SANGAT BAIK KEPADA HAMBAMU YANG SATU INI!

Dengan kakiku yang merapat, aku berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi! Ku kepal erat tanganku menahan gejolak ini.

Hap!

Dengan sigap, setelah sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan toilet di atasnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung memegang gagang pintu itu. Ah, rasanya seperti akan membuka pintu surga saja!

Saat aku ingin memutar gagang pintu, aku mendengar suara baritone di dalam sana. Eh? Suara baritone? Dengan ragu ku angkat kepalaku secara perlahan berusaha melihat lebih jelas tulisan yang yang ada di atas pintu ini.

Blush

Wajahku memerah seketika ketika melihat lebih jelas tulisan itu. Toilet pria. Ehehe.. untung saja aku belum membuka pintunya. Hinata, untung saja Kami-sama benar-benar sedang bermurah hati padamu.

"…-nata?"

Hah? Apa aku salah dengar? Baru saja aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, aku mendengar namaku disebut di dalam sana. Penasaran, aku malah menempelkan kupingku pada pintu kayu yang terlihat masih kokoh ini.

"Hinata? Siapa dia?"

"Kau ini kemana saja? Dia itu adik sepupu Neji senpai!"

"Oh, iya iya! Aku tahu!"

"Menurutmu dia itu bagaimana?"

Semakin penasaran, ku tempelkan telingaku pada pintu sampai telingaku terasa panas. Hihihi… ini dia, aku ingin tahu apa pendapat para lelaki mengenai aku. Dengan kakiku yang masih merapat gelisah, kupaksakan diriku untuk mendengar pergosipan antara lelaki ini.

"Yah, dia cukup cantik"

"Jelas, dia mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Shion-chan!"

"Cih, kenapa harus sama si?"

"Baka, kenapa tanya padaku!"

"Entahlah"

"Dasar peniru, sepertinya dia melakukan operasi plastik"

"Haha menyedihkan sekali, tapi walaupun dia melakukan operasi plastik, aku tetap lebih menyukai Shion-chan~"

"Tentu saja, Shion itu lemah lembut. Tidak seperti sepupunya Neji!"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tak tahu juga? Dia itu juara karate tingkat nasional! Bayangkan saja!"

"Err.. itu mengerikan~ kita goda sekali, patah tulang disana-sini"

"Ihihihi…"

Aku hanya dapat menatap lantai di bawahku. Lagi, aku dibandingkan dengan Shion, dan juga para lelaki takut kepadaku karena aku juara karate tingkat nasional. Hey, apa yang salah dengan itu?!

"Tapi.. kau tahu tak?"

"Hum?"

"Hinata itu…"

"Apa?"

"Dia…"

"Baka, jangan membuatku penasaran!"

"Fufufu.. menurutku dia mempunyai ukuran dada yang mengagumkan!"

"Benar!"

"Waaaah..! Hahaha"

Blush

Wajahku yang sudah memerah karena menahan kencing, sekarang bertambah merah karena pembicaraan lelaki yang ada di dalam toilet ini. Ingin rasanya aku benar-benar mematahkan tulang mereka, ya ya.. lebih tepatnya leher, LEHER MEREKA!

Puas mendengar percakapan menjengkelkan antara lelaki yang sedang bergosip itu, aku kembali kepada tujuan utamaku! Ya ampun, aku sudah berapa lama keluar dari kelas, huh? Hahah.

Dengan kepalaku yang masih menunduk dalam, aku membalikan badan dengan cepat. Err… ternyata lelaki lebih menyeremkan dibandingkan wanita ketika sedang bergosip.

Dug!

Auwh! Hidungku menabrak dada seseorang. Orang yang ku tabrak ini tidak menggunakan seragam yang seharusnya di gunakan murid Konoha Gakuen, jangan-jangan orang yang kutabrak ini… seorang sensei?! Mati aku, bisa terjadi salah paham!

Ku mainkan jariku di belakang dengan gelisah. Hah? Sensei? Mana mungkin! Mana mungkin ada sensei yang mengenakan pakaian konyol seperti ini?! Kembali kulihat penampilan orang di depanku ini dari balik poni tebalku.

Hum? Orang ini aneh. Dia menggunakan pakaian layaknya seorang pangeran dari masa lalu. Eh? P-pa..pakaian pangeran?! Apakah d-di..dia…-

"Konnichiwa!"

Blush

Y-ya.. ya tuhan! Makhluk apa yang ada di depanku ini?! D-d..dia.. Argh! Wajah itu.. wajah itu hanya berjarak 10 cm dari hidungku, nafasnya sedikit menerbangkan helaian poniku. Aku yakin.. wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Jantungku bermarathon ria di dalam sana. Saat poniku semakin terkibas ke atas oleh hembusan nafasnya, mata lavenderku seolah bertabrakan dengan cerahnya langit di musim semi. Deg Deg Deg setahuku aku tak punya riwayat sakit jantung.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kecil berusaha mengembalikan kembali posisi poni rambutku. Yah, ini lebih baik. Setidaknya, aku dapat sedikit menutupi kegugupanku dari lelaki di depanku.

Tiba-tiba tangan itu terulur, secara otomatis aku mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Tetapi dengan cepat jari-jarinya meraih daguku lalu mendongakkannya. Pria ini tersenyum nakal padaku.

Blush blush blush

"Oh.. jadi kau itu Hinata, ya?"

Aku masih terpaku pada senyuman nakalnya. Ya ampun, ingin rasanya aku menambah bekas cakaran pada wajahnya yang tampan itu! Ku alihkan pandanganku pada matanya… matanya menatap.. menatap.. MENATAP DADAKU!?

Duaagh!

.

.

.

"U-w-WHOAAH!?"

Gubrakk!

"…"

"!"

Perlahan, ku usap keningku yang baru saja membentur sesuatu yang keras di bawahku. Kenapa aku juga ikut terjatuh?! Ku tatap lelaki yang sedang meringis kesakitan di bawahku dengan tajam. Sepertinya keningku membentur kening lelaki ini, lihat saja keningnya yang memerah itu.

"Ish.. kau ini kenapa, hah?!"

"K-kau yang mulai!"

"Mulai?"

Cklek

Lelaki yang mempunyai bekas luka menyerupai kumis kucing itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah mendengar penuturanku tadi. Tetapi baru saja dia ingin menyemburkan semua amarahnya, suara pintu yang terbuka memberhentikan niatnya itu. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

Blush

"!"

"N-na..Naruto S-senpai?!"

Keluarlah dua orang dari balik pintu itu dengan wajah yang menurutku berlebihan. Aku baru tahu, ternyata seorang pria juga dapat memperlihatkan wajah konyol seperti itu. Kekeke~

Lelaki yang ada di bawahku ini menatap kedua adik kelasnya itu sangat tajam. Err.. kalau aku jadi mereka, aku yakin semalaman aku akan mimpi buruk.

"G-gomen!"

Mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat dari sini. Gawat! Aku yakin, orang-orang itu akan membuat sebuah gossip secepatnya setelah sampai di kelasnya nanti. Dasar pria-pria merepotkan!

"Sebenarnya aku tak terbiasa woman on top"

Blush

Dengan cepat aku bangun dari atas tubuh lelaki ini setelah mendengar perkataannya. A-a-apa yang ia maksud dengan woman on top?! Ya.. aku memang menindihnya, dan pose kami.. argh lupakan!

Setelah berdiri tegak, ku usap pelan keningku yang masih terasa nyeri ini. Rasanya seperti baru saja menyeruduk banteng, sakit sekaliii!

Brak!

Punggungku menabrak tembok yang ada di sekitar koridor toilet ini. Sekarang apalagi?! Baru saja aku ingin mendongakan kepalaku, sebuah tangan sudah mendongakannya. Ini sangat dekatttt lebih dekat dari yang tadi! KYAAA!

"Kenapa kau tadi memukulku hingga terjatuh, Hinata-sama?"

"A-a..ano.. itu salahmu sendiri?!"

"Kh, coba jelaskan apa salahku?"

"S-s..sudahlah l-lupakan! L-lagi pula aku juga ikut terjatuh kan?!"

"Jawab saja!"

Lelaki ini menatapku dengan tajam lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada daguku. Sepertinya aku akan mimpi buruk nanti malam. Merasa terintimidasi, aku semakin merapatkan diriku dengan tembok. Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa dengan urusan pribadiku.

"Jawab Hinata!"

"O-o.. i-iii..itu karena tadi.. tatapan matamu mengarah padaa.. padaaaa.. ekhm!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah saat menjawab pertanyaanya tadi. Sial sial sial! Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang! Dia pasti akan menertawakanku.

Seperti yang diduga, lelaki di hadapanku ini terkekeh pelan. Ia sedikit melemahkan cengkaramannya lalu secara perlahan melepaskan cengkaramannya itu pada daguku. Wajahnya berubah drastis, sepertinya rencana mimpi burukku akan gagal.

"Hahaha.. kau ini kenapa?"

"…"

"Maksudmu saat aku berkata 'jadi kau itu Hinata, ya?' mataku memang mengarah pada dadamu"

Hah!? Jadi benar! Kurang ajar, kau benar-benar ingin merasakan tinjuan si jaura nasional ya?! Ku siapkan tanganku yang sudah mengepal erat di bawah sana. Bersiaplah!

"E-eh.. tunggu dulu! Dengarkan penjelasanku! Hahaha"

"Tak perlu!"

Grep Brak!

Tanganku dicengkram erat oleh lelaki ini, lalu diletakannya pada sisi-sisi wajahku. Sialan, bagaimanapun juga aku kalah kuat darinya! Lelaki ini masih tertawa pelan. Cih, menjengkelkan sekali!

"Haha, aku memang mengarahkan pandanganku pada DADAMU, tapi yang aku tuju adalah sesuatu yang ada pada DADAMU!"

Aku mengernyit mendengar penjelasan lelaki ini. Apa yang ada di dadaku hah?! Dasar sialan! Ku kutuk kau jadi batu-! Ku buka kelopak mataku lebar-lebar, tidak! Apa yang akan lelaki ini lakukan?!

Wajah lelaki di hadapanku ini semakin mendekat, dia menatapku dengan sayu. Lalu semakin dekat, tatapan matanya menurun mengarah pada bibirku yang tak kusadari sudah bergetar sejak tadi. Hey hey sadarlah bodoh! Takut, ku tutup kelopak mataku dengan erat. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku!

"Aku melihat name-tag yang terpasang rapi di atas dadamu Hinata Hyuuga"

Ku bukan mataku dengan cepat setelah mendengar penuturannya tadi. Dia sedang memiringkan kepalanya yang sudah berjarak 3cm dari wajahku. N-name tag?! Jadi name tag?!

Berhenti sejenak di depan wajahku yang merah merona, lelaki yang ada di hadapanku ini melepaskan cengkramannya pada lenganku lalu pergi begitu saja sembari membenarkan letak bajunya yang sedikit kusut tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sudah mengasah samurai untuk di hunuskan pada perutnya ini.

Sialaaan! KUSO KUSO KUSO!

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah toilet wanita yang ada beberapa meter lebih jauh dari sini. Ya, daripada aku mengejar lelaki menjengkelkan itu, lebih baik aku menuntaskan urusan pribadiku saja.

-TBC

**Tada! Gimana-gimana? **

**Nut minta maaf kalo chapter ini belum masuk sama summary/ judulnya. Hehe**

**Tapi tenang… ini gak akan ngelantur jauh-jauh dari summary sama judulnya kok!**

**Oiya, karena Nut gak bisa bales review dari Hqhqhq senpai, wnkz senpai, sama virgo24 senpai. Nut bales di sini aja ya! ^^**

**Hqhqhq : A-arigatou udah mau baca Fict Nut! Oke oke.. di Chap 2 ini Nut udah ganti summary-nya, hhe. Di tunggu reviewnya di Chapter yang ini ya senpai! ^^**

**Wknz :A-arigatou udah mau baca Fict Nut, senpai! Oke, ini chapter 2-nya udah publish, semoga gak kecewa ya! :D Ehehe.. kenapa ya Hinata nangis? Menurut senpai karena apa? ;D Di tunggu review lainnya~**

**Virgo : Wah! Arigatou senpai udah mau baca Fict Nut! Senpai yang review pertama lho.. Nut seneng banget! ^o^ Oke.. nanti Nut usahain buat bikin. Di tunggu ya reviewnya di chap yang ini.**

**Segitu aja dari Nut**

**Di tunggu reviewnya!**

**See you later in the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
